Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out
"18 Miles Out" is the title to the tenth episode from season two of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest Dickerson with a script written by Scott M. Gimple and Glen Mazzara. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 26th, 2012. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the graphic novel series The Walking Dead by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection. The collections were released by Anchor Bay Entertainment on August 28th, 2012. Amazon.com; The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season; DVD * This episode is production code number 210. * This episode had a viewership of 7.04 million people on its initial broadcast. It was the highest rated cable show (excluding sporting events) for the week of February 26th. The second broadcast had a viewership of 1.5 million people. TV By the Numbers; Zap2it.com; Sunday cable ratings.TV.com; The Walking Dead, "18 Miles Out"; Notes. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 2nd, 2012. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "18 Miles Out"; Episode Info. * Director Ernest R. Dickerson is credited as Ernest Dickerson in this episode. * Actor Jeffrey DeMunn, who plays Dale Horvath, is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance at this time. * Actor Steven Yeun, who plays Glenn Rhee, is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance at this time. * Actor Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes, is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance at this time. * Actor Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl Dixon, is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance at this time. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. He previously directed "Bloodletting". His next episode is "Beside the Dying Fire". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Scott M. Gimple. It is also his second episode from season two. He previously wrote "Save the Last One". His next episode is "Hounded". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Glen Mazzara. It is also his second episode from season two. He previously worked on "Bloodletting". His next episode is "Better Angels". * This is the second appearance of Michael Zegen in the role of Randall on this series. He first appeared in "Triggerfinger". He appears next in "Judge, Jury, Executioner". * This is Dustin Fletcher's first television work as an actor. It is his only appearance on The Walking Dead. * Jake Garber is a special effects and makeup artist on The Walking Dead. Jake dons the latex and blood squibs of a walker for this episode as well. This is his first appearance on the series as an actor. He is the last walker seen walking out of the building after Shane breaks the window. * Scenes at the Public Works facility were filmed in Griffin in Spalding County, Georgia. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "18 Miles Out"; Episode Notes. Allusions * The title of this episode is a line of dialogue spoken by Rick Grimes in the beginning of this episode. It is also part of the character's first lines in this episode. Bloopers * As Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are driving away from the farm to drop off Randall, Shane sees a lone walker crossing the field. As Shane and Rick are driving Randall back to the farm, Shane sees the same Walker walking across the field, but he is on the other side of the road, so either the Walker has crossed the road and is walking back or it should be a different walker. Share TV.com; The Walking Dead, "18 Miles Out"; Mistakes/Goofs. Quotes * Shane Walsh: I thought we were going further? * Rick Grimes: We are. Eighteen miles out. .... * Shane Walsh: Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live, okay? Not anymore. .... * Shane Walsh: Hey Rick. I don't see any bites. * Rick Grimes: Gotta be scratches then. This one's hand. The other one's cheek. They had walkers here, burnt bodies down the hill. * Shane Walsh: Then I guess it's got to be scratches then huh? .... * Lori Grimes: Honey, I know how hard it is. I tried for days to reach my mom and get her on the phone. I can only assume... * Beth Greene: It's just so pointless. * Lori Grimes: No, you have Maggie, and your father, and Patricia, and Jimmy and you've got to stay strong for them. I wish I could promise it would be alright in the end, I can't. But, we can make now alright. And we have to. * Beth Greene: Thank you. .... * Maggie Greene: Are you crazy? What if Dad finds out? * Beth Greene: What's he going to do, kill me for committing suicide? * Maggie Greene: Stop being such a brat. He'd die, so would I. This isn't just about you, we all lost mom. .... * Rick Grimes: You want to kill me, you're going to have to do better than that wrench. See also External Links * * * "18 Miles Out" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Episodes Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 episodes Category:2012/Episodes